The Leaf's Three Last Protectors!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: Akane Mamoru is one of three last living members of the Mamoru Clan left, a clan of Kesshō Kai (Crystal Release). After being placed on Squad 7, Akane finds it hard to be a kunoichi of Kekkei Genkai Clan while also falling in love with the Uchiha Heir. SasukexOC
1. 1 Sasuke and Sakura Friends or Foe!

_**1. **__**Sasuke and Sakura; Friends or Foe!**_

It was a beautiful morning and every one was out and about while a light sandy blonde slight shoulder length haired girl by the name of Akane Mamoru was running about inside her room throwing on her clothes before coming to a stop in front of the mirror where she ran a brush through her hair. Akane to some was one of two beautiful young girls from the a Clan of Crystal Kekkei Genkai Wielders, and others like those fan girls of the 'Oh So Great Sasuke Uchiha' thought her Mother, her older Sister, Kirara, and her should have died with the rest of their clan because in their words they was ugly. Akane, however, got along well with Ino Yamanaka who's a Sasuke Uchiha fan girl because the two girls knew each other since they where in diapers. The young Mamoru also got along with a young Hyuga Heiress named Hinata Hyuga and a young Namikaze Heiress who goes by the name of Youko Namikaze. There was one, however, that she thought of as her brother/best friend, a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

You might be wondering what's a Kekkei Genkai and a Clan is, right? Well, a Kekkei Genkai is a Blood Line Limit that's passed down from generation to generation within a signal clan like the Mamoru Clan for an example. As for a Clan, well, think of them as a big family of Shinobi and Kunoichi also known as Ninjas. Some Clans have special jutsus use in only their Clan like the Yamanaka with their Mind Jutsus, Nara with their Shadow Jutsus, Akimichi with their Expansion Jutsus, and Inuzuka Clans with their Dog Related Jutsus. And Finally there is the Clans with their Kekkei Genkai or Blood Line Limit and they are the Uchiha Clan with their Sharingan also known as either the Mirror Eye or the Murdering Eye and then the Hyuga Clan with their Byakugan which is known as the all Seeing Eye because of it's ability to see Chakra points and in a 360 degree angle.

_{Author Note: Those that have read or seen Naruto should know this, if not stop reading and get your butt in gear and begin watching/reading the series till you get to the middle of their first official mission, and I don't mean the one with the cat.}_

A pair of turquoise-green eyes that some thought looked teal where looking back at Akane as she stared at her reflections before she groaned while leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling. Akane was short for her age being only 4' 7" with out 3" heels boots, but that wasn't her only problem. The young Mamoru was also more developed then the other girls her age and Ino would always wonder how some one her height can have her slightly more developed hourglass figure. Akane smiled before she grabbed a black one shoulder bag while she ran out of the room and into the kitchen where she saw a young woman at the stove and a young girl about a year older then at the table.

"Ohaiyo Kaa-san, Onee-san (Good morning Mother, Big Sister)," Akane greeted.

"Ohaiyo Imouto-chan (Little Sister)," the young girl at the table greeted with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Akane-chan," the woman who was cooking greeted without looking back at her.

"Tomorrow, you'll be taking your graduation test, right?" the older girl asked with a smile.

"Hai (Yes) Kirara-nee-chan," Akane answered with a smile of her as she set across from her Sister.

"Looking forward to it Imouto-chan?" Kirara asked even though she knew it was stupid to ask.

"Hai," Akane answered once again with a bigger smile, but that smile turned into a frown, "Kaa-san, can't you teach Naruto-kun the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

"That's an A-Rank Jutsu, Akane-chan," her Mother told her as she placed the food on the table before going back to the stove to her daughters' launches.

"But, Kaa-san," Akane groaned, "he has more Chakra then Onee-san and I combined." Her Sister hummed in agreement. "And we both suck at Genjutsu."

Her Mother let out a sigh before turning back to the two girls at the table with four benitos in hand.

"I'm sorry Akane-chan, but I'm can't as he's not part of the Mamoru Clan," she told her daughter she hand them the benitos, but gave Akane two extras, "I want you to give Naruto-kun and Youko-chan those benitos, ok?"

"Hai."

"Good," the Mother smiled at her youngest daughter, "now eat before your late. You don't want to pull a Kakashi now, do you?"

Akane quickly shaved her food in her mouth before downing her milk and then jumping up to give her Mother a kiss on the cheek and her older Sister a hug. The youngest ran to the door where quickly started to put on her shoes.

"Ja ne Kaa-san, Onee-san (Good-bye Mother, Big Sister)!" Akane shouted after she put on her pale blue length 3" heel boots.

"Have a good day sweetheart!" her Mother called after her as she left the home.

…...

With a sigh Akane walked into the room to see that the sensei a young man name Iruka and the young boy name Sasuke were the only ones in the room at the moment. The young Mamoru walked over to her set which was next to the window to wait for class to start when a young girl came in. She has red mid-back length hair that has bangs that covers her forehead as well as frame her face beautifully and her dark blue eyes stood out from the rest of her looks making Akane to smile at her.

"Ohaiyo (Good Morning) Youko-chan," she greeted the young girl when she had took her set next to Akane.

"Ohaiyo Akane-chan," the girl greeted.

Akane reached into her bag before she pulled out a benito wrapped up in a blue clothe that she handed over to the girl.

"My Kaa-san made this for you," Akane said with a smile.

"Arigatō (Thank you), Akane-chan," the girl thanked in a chirper kind of voice.

"Think nothing of it, Youko-chan," Akane told her before both girls fall quiet. Akane let out a sigh before she went to look out the wind which lead to her letting out a gasp. "Huh? Iruka-Sensei!"

"Yes Akane?" Iruka asked looking up at her.

"Um...you might want to look out the window."

Iruka did just that before he let out a gasp at he saw by now Sasuke and Youko where both looking out the window to see that the Hokage Mountain had been painted on. Just then an Academy Teacher ran inside looking frantic.

"Iruka, it's Naruto!" he said, "he painted on the Hokage Mountain!"

"WHAT!"

Akane and Youko watched as Iruka and the other Teacher ran out of the room while more students where coming talking about the faces of the Hokage on the mountain.

…...

Akane let out a sigh as she watched the scene in front of the class unfolded while Luna looked bored out of her mind.

"I'm at the end of my robe, Naruto," Iruka was telling a tied up blond haired boy, "you failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto turned around with a pout on his face like he didn't even care. "Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

"Awwww!" the whole class, but Sasuke, Akane, and Youko groaned.

After a glare from Iruka, the whole class stood in front of him waiting to be called forward.

"Alright," a pink haired girl said, "Sakura, here. Let's do it." Akane looked at Youko who in turn looked at her before they shocked their heads. "Transform."

It wasn't long till an Iruka look alike was standing in place of Sakura.

"Transformed into me?" Iruka asked "good."

When she changed back the young pink haired girl started to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes, I did it," she cheered, "I did it."

"I kicked butt!" inner Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" Sakura asked making Akane to roll her eyes.

"Alright, next!" Iruka called, "Youko Namikaze."

Youko stepped forwarded before she made the hand sign.

"Transform!" she stated before in a puff of smoke a silver haired man reading an orange book stood in Youko's place.

"Transformed into Hatake-san, good," Iruka approved as he wrote something down on the board. "Next up is Akane Mamoru!"

Akane stepped forward as Youko headed back to her set where she could watch the rest.

"Transform," Akane said once she made the hand sign and in a puff of smoke she stood as a she was standing before Iruka as another Iruka.

"Transformed into me as well," Iruka said before writing something on the broad, "good." Akane turned back before she walked away to join Youko. "Next! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke walked forward before he did what the three before him did, but he didn't say anything. "Ah." Sasuke had turned into another Iruka. "Good." Once Sasuke turned back he walked away heading for his set, but not before looking at Akane. "Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," a brown haired boy told him.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a pale blond haired girl agreed.

"Like I care," Naruto told them as he stepped forward.

'Naruto, do your best,' a blue haired girl thought as she watched him.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted before in his place was a naked girl with clouds around her private parts making Iruka fall back with a nose bleed. "Got cha!" Naruto turned back into himself laughing. "That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled at him, "this is your last warning!"

…...

Akane was once again setting next to Youko in class looking at the front waiting for Iruka to tell them what the test was about.

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka started to explain to them, "when your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on-the clan jutsu."

'That's my worst technique,' Naruto thought in distressed, 'great I'm never going to pass.'

"First up is Akane Mamoru," Iruka said before he walked out of the class room with Aimi right behind him looking ready to go.

…...

"Alright Akane," a whitish blue haired male told her when Iruka took his set, "make three clones of yourself."

Akane put her hands in a hand sign making Iruka and the other teacher to gasp.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' she thought before in a puff of smoke three clones of her stood next on either side.

"Congratulation. You graduate." Akane looked surprised when Iruka pulled out a black cloth forehead protector and handed it over to her with a smile. "Well, you tell Youko to come in here please?"

"Yes of course Sensei," Akane agreed before she walked out.

…...

Akane walked into the class room with her new forehead protector around her forehead making the boy from the other day to smile.

"Youko-chan, Iruka-Sensei said that your next," she told the young red haired girl.

Youko nodded before she got up and walked out of the room for the test.

…...

Akane stood outside and watched as parents congratulated their children on becoming a Ninja as she waited for either her Mother or Sister.

"Akane-chan/Imouto-chan," two all to familiar voices called.

Akane looked up and over to see her Mother and Sister standing not that far from her with a smile.

"Kaa-san, Nee-san!" Akane called as she ran over and into her Mother's arms making the older Mamoru smile.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart," she said as she hugged her back, "let's go home and celebrate."

"Okay," Akane agreed unaware of two women talking about Naruto.

…...

Akane picked up her brash and gently ran it through her hair before she placed it back down. After she put down her brash she looked at herself in the floor length mirror in the room once more before running out of the place as she was tying her Konohagakure forehead protector that was now on a pale blue cloth around her forehead.

…...

Akane let out a sigh as she sat behind Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Iruka to show up and start class while she paid no attention to the rest of them.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the boy asked, "this is for those who graduate not dropouts."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, "do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together. How do you like that?"

"Humph," Shikamaru sounded.

"Let me put it to you this way," Naruto said, "I look good in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it! *Laughs*"

Shikamaru moved to set behind Naruto and Akane looked at him to see his head on his arms. Akane turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see Sakura and the blond haired girl known as Ino Yamanaka both of whom were the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. They were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.

"I'm first!" they both shouted.

"I win again Sakura," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Give it up," Sakura told her, "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10th inch ahead."

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked.

Akane let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey!" she called, "wow! Where are you going?"

Akane saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted, "what's up?"

"Move it!" Sakura yelled at him, "uh. Good morning Sasuke-kun. Mind if I set next you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.

"Back off forehead," she told Sakura, "I'm setting next to Sasuke-kun."

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did," Ino told her, "everybody saw it."

"Dream on," Sakura stated.

Then much to Sasuke's annoyances fan girl after fan girl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Akane with an annoyed look because the fan girls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look.

"How does he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know Shikamaru-kun," Akane answered, "and I really don't want to know."

Akane let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke.

'Clueless,' Akane and Sasuke thought.

…...

In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.

"Promising new students; Sasuke Uchiha, Akane Mamoru, and Youko Namikaze," one of the people stated. "Is that them?"

"Yes, their the ones" the old man answered.

"Sasuke-kun is the only survivors of the Uchiha Clan," another pointed out, "while Akane-chan is one of three survivors of the Mamoru clan."

"And if I'm not wrong then Youko-chan is the daughter of the 4th Hokage," another spoke up.

"That's right," the old man agreed.

The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.

'Naruto Uzumaki, uh?' a third thought.

…...

Akane let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru watched as Akane stood up from her set, jumped onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over. Akane let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls.

"Mamoru, that's my set!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I don't see your name on it, Haruno," Akane told her, "so just find some where else to sit."

The fan girls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making Akane to open one eye to see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke's desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled, "hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression, 'Sakura-chan?' He then went back to glaring at Sasuke. 'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?'

They glared at each other to the point Akane thought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.

"Let him have it!" the fan girls yelled.

It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"I…Uh?" Ino started, but was speechless.

Akane watched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'this is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!'

Akane just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll get you, Naruto," Sasuke growled as he gagged.

Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke's threat got though to him, but he froze as he mumbled, "Danger." Naruto turned around slowly to see the fan girls glaring at him.

"Naruto-baka, your dead," Sakura threatened.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to reason with them, "wow! It was an accident."

"Your finished," Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked before being beaten by fan girls.

…...

"As usually Naruto-kun's in the middle of some kind of trouble," the old man stated.

…...

"As of today your all ninjas," Iruka-sensei told them, "to get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that's nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 and one 4 man squad. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

Akane looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Huh?"

'A 3 or 4 man squad?' both Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke-kun's group," Ino whispered as Akane to rolled her eyes, "I wonder who?"

"I don't Know," Sakura answered.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'I'm going to be with Sasuke-kun, so stay away from him you hag!'

'Groups of 3 and one of 4,' Sasuke thought, 'that'll only slow me down.'

'I want to be with Sakura-chan and…Well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke," Naruto thought.

'As long I'm not annoyed then I'm cool,' Akane thought.

"We want each group to have balance and ability, so that's how we sat up them up," Iruka told them, "I well now announce the squads." Akane tuned out Iruka as he stared to read out teams 1-6. "Squad 7..." Akane then tuned in again to see if her name was going to be called. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto jumped up with his fist raised in the air in victory. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Sakura hanged her head while mumbling, "I'm doomed."

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

This time it was Sakura who yelled with happiness while Naruto hanged his head.

"This squad will be the 4 man squad, so the last member is…" Iruka explained. "Akane Mamoru!"

Akane could tell that Naruto was really happy to have both her and Sakura on his team though he hated the idea of Sasuke being on it.

"Next squad 8..." Iruka went on. "Hinata Hyuga…"

"Yes, sire," a shy/tamed voice called out.

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

"Haha," a boy laughed.

"Shino Aburame…"

Sakura turned around to give Ino a peace sigh while laughing.

"How did you get into his group?" Ino demanded.

'Kashing!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'true love cankers all.'

Akane watched on in amusement as Ino growled at Sakura.

"I don't get it," Shikamaru stated, "what do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special."

"Your so be on clueless Shikamaru," Ino told him, "don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru answered her.

"*Sigh* Your so full of yourself," Ino told him, "jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad."

"Uh, Ino," Akane said making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her, "I'm a girl and yet I don't get it."

Ino started in shock at Akane as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.

"Now squad 10...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

"Ha," he laughed, "didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino growled at him.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

'Not food boy, too,' Ino thought.

"And finally Squad 11," Iruka went on, "Youko Namikaze."

"Right."

"Miyako Masato."

"Oh great."

"And Kuro Neko."

"I guess it won't be so bad."

"These are all the squads…"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

"And what about Mamoru, Sensei?" Sakura asked, "she's lazy and doesn't do anything and she's late most of the time plus isn't a bit unfair to have the Rookie and Kunoichi of the Year on the same team."

"Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students," Iruka answered. "Naruto, you had the worst score. Sakura, you lack talent in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while Akane can preform any type of Ninjutsu like Fire, Earth, and Lighting Ninjutsu and she remarkably strong when fighting, but she doesn't have your talent in Genjutsu so I thought that you both could help one other with your weakness." The whole class besides Sasuke, Youko, and Akane laughed at Naruto though Sakura looked at Akane with a smug look, but Akane just looked at her with an indifferent look. "To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "what did you say?!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, "hard of hearing?"

The class laughed at Naruto again as Akane rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Naruto-baka," Sakura ordered, "set down."

Iruka cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss."

Akane got up and out of her set and left heading to go find a place to eat.

…...

Akane was walking through the forest after having meet up and eat with her Sister when she noticed Sasuke leaning against the tree she was in, but she at once knew that something was wrong, however, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Akane jumped up into a tree to where she could watch and followed 'Sasuke's' line of vision to see him that he was looking at Sakura who had noticed him as well. The light haired girl just blinked a few times wondering what was going on, but soon enough she got her answer.

"Sakura-chan, your forehead is so wide and charming..."

"Huh?"

"It makes me what to kiss it," 'Sasuke' finished.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Akane thought in surprise, 'THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S UCHIHA-TEME!'

"Kashing, she scores!" Inner Sakura cheered as she punched the air. "this fair tale is for real!"

"Just kidding," 'Sasuke' told her, "that's the kind of dumb thing only Naruto well say."

"Oh," Sakura sighed as she hanged her head.

'Naruto?' Akane thought, 'there's no way Uchiha-teme well talk to Haruno welling. Hell, I have a hard time getting him to say more then one word to me.'

"I wanted to ask you something," 'Sasuke' told her as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"Naruto...what do you think of him?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way," Sakura answered, "he enjoys interfering and making feel bad. Naruto-baka...he doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want is for you to except me, Sasuke-kun, that's all."

"You just want me to except you?" 'Sasuke' asked.

'Ok, that's it,' Akane thought, 'I think I'm going to threw up!'

"Yes, that's how I feel," Sakura answered as she looked over at him, "I'll for that." Sakura then leaned in to kiss 'Sasuke'. "It's true, I'm desperate."

'Desperate is right,' thought Akane with a scowl, 'there's no way Uchiha-teme would let Haruno get anywhere near him without a choice.'

'I finally know why I like Sakura-chan so much,' Naruto thought as he leaned to kiss her as well only as Sasuke, 'I finally understand.' Just then his stomach started hurting making him pull back. 'My stomach, what timing.'

'Sasuke' then shot up and took off leaving behind a confused Sakura and an amused as hell Akane who was hiding in a tree.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be right back!" 'Sasuke' answered as he waved over his shoulder.

"I didn't know Sasuke-kun was so shy," Sakura told herself. "maybe he just needs a little more time to get ready."

'Yeah, right,' Akane thought as she rolled her eyes, 'if I know Uchiha-teme like I think I do then I'll just wait for the real him to show up.'

Akane didn't have to wait for Sasuke come walking up the path.

"Sasuke-kun, your back!" Sakura cheered, "don't be so shy you bad boy." Akane face palm at this while Sasuke just ignored her. "Are ready now? You know, mentally ready because I am." Akane jumped down from the tree and walked out of hiding. "I'm roaring to go." Sasuke just walked right past her with Akane right behind him. "Hey, wait a minute?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her.

"See there you go changing the subject again," Sakura didn't answer the question, "anyways, Naruto-baka, just picks fights with you. You know, why he's so annoying? Cause he wasn't raised right." This got Sasuke and Akane's attention. "He doesn't have a mother and father, no one to teach him from right and wrong. Think about it, he's just does whatever comes into his head." Akane glared at the pink haired girl at the same time as Sasuke. "If I did things like Naruto-baka forget it. I mean, my parents well get mad and I'll get into trouble so of course I don't do it. But, if you don't have parents to take care of you. How well you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's alone."

"Shut up," Akane told her, "don't talk about Naruto-kun like you know him." Sasuke and Sakura looked at her before her eyes turned into slits and she glared at Sakura. "When you insult Naruto-kun, your insulting everyone who had to grew up without their parents and that includes Uchiha-teme, my Kaa-san, Onee-san, and me."

Akane turned around and started to walk off.

"Alone, isolated," Sasuke told her making the young light haired girl to stop, "it's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be along."

"W-why are saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because your annoying," Sasuke flat out told her.

Sakura gasp as both Sasuke and Akane walked off.

…...

Sasuke and Akane walked up to see Naruto just coming out of the bathroom, but his blue eyes widen when he saw Sasuke before he came to a stop.

"Ah!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, how did you get loose."

"I use the escape jutsu," Sasuke answered, "no sweat, it was a very basic technique. Why you did that? Transform into me?"

'So it was Naruto-kun,' Akane thought as she looked back and forth between them, 'I'm so good.'

"I wanted to try my moves on you so I did," Naruto answered before he made Shadow Clones.

'What the!'

"Agh," Sasuke groaned, "the same technique again."

"This time you'll see what I can really do," Naruto told Sasuke, "your going for the count then you'll have to admit that I'm the best."

'Like Sasuke would admit that.'

"Get ready Sasuke."

Just then Naruto's stomach groaned making all of the clones ran to the bathroom at the same time.

"What a loser," Sasuke told Akane as he turned around and started to walk away.

Akane looked at Naruto before she turned and followed Sasuke.


	2. 2 Survival Training: Part 1!

_****__2. Survival Training!_

Akane sat next to Naruto as they waited with everyone else for their sensei to come get them. It also didn't help Akane with the fact that Sakura was being annoying as she fawned over the Uchiha. One after the other Teams 1 through 6 left with their new sensei while Teams 7, 8, 10, and 11 all waited for their own. It didn't take long for the door to open again only this time it revealed a girl who was only a year older then them. Akane, Naruto, and Youko's eyes widen when they noticed who it was though they soon smiled at the young girl.

"Onee-san/Kirara-nee!" all three of them yelled at the same time.

"Hey, Imouto-chan, Naruto-kun, and Youko-chan," Kirara greeted with a smile.

Kiba from Team 8, Choji and Shikamaru from Team 10, and Kuro from Team 11 watched as Kirara walked further into the classroom with her auburn hip length hair that she has pulled up into a high ponytail so that it only reached her mid-back while there was a part in the middle of her front bangs while covers the forehead as well as her side bangs frame her face nicely. What got the others attention though was the two boxes that she was carrying in her arms.

"Onee-san, what are you carrying?" Akane asked as she walked over to her Sister.

Both Naruto and Youko walked up behind her looking curious while everyone else watched from where they were standing.

"Did you forget already Imouto-chan?" her Sister answered in the form of a question.

Akane's eyes widen before she smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Do you mean that Kaa-san remembered?" she asked her older Sister.

Kirara smiled at her younger Sister before handing the top box to the light sandy blonde haired girl. Sasuke and Sakura had moved over to stand with them after letting their curiosity get the best of them just to see what the two Mamoru's where talking about. Akane with a smile opened up the box to see a beautifully crafted crystal bow. The bow was of course made out of crystal, but the design was of a coyote in a crescent shape while a thin flexible crystal string attached from the end of the tail to the muzzle. Sakura, Youko, and Miyako were in awe of the design and how beautiful the bow was while Sasuke just scoffed thinking that it was useless.

"I have a question Mamoru," Sakura spoked up getting the attention of the two Sisters.

"What question would that be Haruno?" Akane asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura wondering why she wouldn't to know something that didn't concern her.

"How do you get the crystals to make something like this?" the pink haired girl asked.

Kirara giggled while Akane let out a sigh while Kuro, Miyako, Naruto, and Youko face palmed at the question. Naruto and Youko have grown up around the two Mamoru's so they knew of their abilities with crystals while Kuro and Miyako came from clans that are related to the Mamoru Clan through the Uchiha Clan.

"The Mamoru's have a bloodline trait that allows us to combine the Fire and Earth element to create the sub-element Crystal, but we also have the Lighting element that is used to make the texture of the crystal," Akane answered.

"By combining the three elements together we get beautiful crafted weapons," Kirara continued for her Sister, "once we learn how to walk we start to train in the use of weapons to find the one that is meant for us." Kirara put down the second box before she pulled the katana that was on her back to show that it was a beautiful crafted crystal katana. One the blade was a beautiful carving of a Chinese-like Dragon. "Once we graduated from the Ninja Academy a member of the Mamoru Clan creates a crystal version of the weapon we're most skilled in. And as you can see I'm more skilled with a katana while my Imouto-chan is more suited for the bow."

"Anyways," Akane said after everything was explained, "Onee-san, what's the other box for?"

"Oh, Kaa-san asked me to give it to Naruto-kun," Kirara answered.

Naruto blinked a bit before he opened up the last box to some kind of metal stick laying in it much to everyone, but the two Sisters confusion.

"I see," Akane spoke making those confused to look at her, "Kaa-san thanks that you need to learn which weapon your best suited for you, Naruto-kun." This made Naruto blink in even more confusion. "It's a training bo staff."

"A bo staff?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Don't you mean bow, Mamoru?" Sakura asked.

"No," Akane laughed, however, before she could continue a young black haired woman walked into the room.

Everyone took noticed that the woman's hair was waist length and that it has white streaks while she had it pulled into two loose braided pigtails (the white represents the amount of soul/life she has lost, so she's kinda dead), her skin was a healthy Caucasian color, however, she had the most palest blue eyes that was flocked with gold flecks, and she had an hourglass figure that made most men fall at her feet. Akane, Youko, and Kirara took noticed that she was wearing the standard green Jonin/Chunin vest that she kept opened over a black elbow and upper thigh length kimono, black jean mini shorts, on both her hands she wear black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the back, she had her black Konohagakure forehead protector around her forehead like a lot Konoha Ninjas did, and on her feet where a pair of black colored upper-calf length ninja sandals.

"Team 11, your with me," the woman spoke.

Youko hugged the two Mamoru Sisters before she ruffled up Naruto's hair and then left with her team following the woman.

"I should go," Kirara spoked with a smile, "I'll see you at home Imouto-chan."

"Ok, Onee-san," Akane agreed as she watched her Sister leave before she turned back to Naruto and started to explain about the bo staff to him.

…...

It was around 4 in the evening and squad 7 was still setting there waiting for their Jonin sensei, though, for two hours Akane showed Naruto two moves to practice with the bo staff that he got. However, it didn't take them long to get bored before Naruto started to look out of the door every 5 minutes.

"He's late," Naruto pointed out.

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Akane thought sarcastically from the window sail she was now sitting in, 'I hope to Kami (God) that it's not who I think it is, but if it is and he has his nose in that book of his then I'm going to burn them all.'

"Naruto just sit down," Sakura told him.

"I don't want to," Naruto said as he looked back at her, "how come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already meet their new teacher's and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei is gone, too."

"We know ok," Sakura told him with her eyes closed that soon opened when we heard something being dragged on the floor, "hey! What are you doing?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he put a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame.

"That's what he get's for being late," Naruto told them as he jumped down from the chair, "surprise!"

"Your asking for trouble," Sakura told him, "you know you shouldn't do that."

'CHA!" Inner Sakura yelled, 'I love stuff like this!"

"Our teacher's a Jonin an elite ninja," Sasuke pointed out, "you think he'll fall for that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right," Sakura agreed, "your so clueless Naruto."

"Both of you just shut up," Akane groaned in announce as she felt the need to bang her head on something.

It wasn't long till a gloved hand appeared on the door that was cracked open before opening it all the way and a silver head of hair appeared inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head. Akane's eyes widen before a smirk across her face as everyone stared dumb founded that he fall for it while everyone, but Naruto who was laughing his head off.

'If only Naruto used a more deadlier prank,' the young Mamoru thought as her smirk got bigger.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed, "I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!"

"I'm so sorry sensei," Sakura apologized, "I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'll never do a thing like that."

'Perfect shot!' Inner Sakura cheered.

'He actually fall for it?' Sasuke thought, 'is this guy really a Jonin?'

"Mmm…" the Jonin hummed, "how can I put this?" He put his left hand under his chin in thought. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots."

Everyone' face fell as they fall into a doom glum mood though Akane just sat in the window sail with an indifferent face as she just look at the Jonin.

"Gee...thanks Kakashi-baka," Akane said, "I feel so loved now."

"Kakashi-baka!" her three teammates yelled in shock.

Naruto was the only one who openly laughed at the name while Sakura covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Sasuke just raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry kiddo," Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head, "you know that I didn't mean you."

All Akane did was roll her eyes before she walked over to him just as her teammates followed.

…...

Akane sat in a tree that was on the roof away from everyone as Kakashi lend on the railing with their arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that Akane blamed her sensei. The setting arrangement of the others are this; Naruto on the right, Sasuke in the middle, and Sakura on the left. Kakashi looked around at everyone.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked, "one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, "well what are we suppose to say?"

'And here I thought she was smart,' Akane thought as he looked at Sakura with annoyances, 'well I was wrong.'

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked, "I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work."

Kitsune looked them with more then an annoyed expression, 'Idiots.'

"Me?" Kakashi asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." Akane rolled her eyes as Kakashi folded his arms. "Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless," Sakura whispered, "all he really told us was his name."

"Here let me give you a run down on Kakashi-baka, Haruno," Akane told the pink haired girl, "as he said, he's name is Kakashi Hatake. He likes are reading porn, stalking a purple haired kunoichi, and being late. His dislikes are his porn being threatened, the purple haired kunoichi being threatened, and being on time to anything below A to S-rank Mission. His hobbies are reading his porn, stalking the purple haired kunoichi, and making up stupid excuses. And his dream for the future is to star in a movie of his favorite porn series and marry the purple haired kunoichi." Akane smiled at Kakashi before she noticed a confused look from her team who have just noticed that she was in the tree. "My mom was best friends with his Sensei and his Sensei's wife so she knows Kakashi-baka."

"I hate you right now," Kakashi said flatly.

"Feelings mortal Kakashi-baka," Akane chirped happily making Naruto to cackle.

"Ok, you first," Kakashi stated as he looked bored, "you on the right, you first."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he started to fiddle with his headband, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pure the water into the ramen cup." Akane rolled her eyes in disbelief. "My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is…" He started to fiddle with his headband even more. "To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village well stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

'Well he's grown up in a very interesting way,' Kakashi thought, "alright next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl said, "that I like…uh…I mean the person that I like is…uh…"

She looked at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then giggles.

"Uchiha-teme," Akane stated aloud making Sakura to glare at her.

"My hobby is…uh…"

She looked back at the Uchiha boy, blushed again and giggled again.

"Stalking Uchiha-teme," Akane went on once again making Sakura to glare.

"My dream for the future is..."

Again she looks at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then squeals with delight.

"Marry said Uchiha-teme and have his little Uchiha babies," Akane finished causing three reactions to happen.

First reaction was Sakura's glare deeping even more, second reaction was Naruto falling over laughing his head off, and the third reaction was said Uchiha shivering in fear. The third reaction made Akane to smile evilly finally finding something to scare the Uchiha about.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked hoping to keep Akane from killing Sakura for attacking her.

"Naruto and Akane!" she yelled.

"Like I told Kakashi-baka though I meant that playfully," Akane chirped once again happily, "feelings mortal and this time I really mean it."

'Girls her age are more interested in boys then in ninja training.' Kakashi looked at Akane for a bit which caught her attention and she gave him an indifferent look before turning back to the others, 'expect Akane. I fear she might be the second coming of Anko-chan.' "Last boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the more emo looking boy said in a monotone, "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it into reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him, but Kakashi noticed that Akane's expression, however, was still indifferent.

'Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.

'Sasuke. Is. So. Hot,' thought Sakura.

'Just as I thought,' Kakashi thought.

"For once I have nothing to say expect..." Akane took a deep breath, "grew up Uchiha-teme cause the world doesn't revolve around you."

Kakashi face palmed as Akane blunt form of letting the Uchiha boy know that she didn't like him which in turn made the Uchiha to glare at her along with Sakura, but the young Mamoru just flipped them the bird much to their shock.

'Yup, she loves and lives to piss people off,' Kakashi thought now that all eyes where on Akane and Kakashi even noticed that Sasuke was looking over at her as well. "Alright, Aka, your next."

"Do I really have to Kakashi-baka?" Akane asked, "they should know about me already."

"I'm afraid you have to Aka," Kakashi sighed.

"Fine," she growled with a bit of a pout, "well, for those who stupid enough to forget, I'm Akane Mamoru. I like are training, archery, art, reading, looking up at the moon, dark colors, horror movies, sweets, watermelon ponta, spicy foods, cooking, and my best friends and Sister; Kirara Mamoru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Youko Namikaze." Naruto beamed brightly at the light sandy blond haired girl who returned the smile. "I dislike are jerks, Sakura, preps, Sakura, bright colors, Sakura, day times, Sakura, all fan clubs, Sakura, snakes, Sakura, spiders, Sakura, shopping, Sakura, perverts, Sakura, a certain snake Sannin, and did I forget to mention Sakura."

Sakura glared with as much hatred as possible while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Yes, yes you did," Kakashi told her, "10 times, I might add."

"Whatever," Akane shrugged, "my hobbies are training, archery, art, reading, looking up at the moon, hanging out with my best friends, training with my Sister and Kaa-san, watching horror movies, and cooking." This time Akane looked thoughtful. "My dream for the future is to be the personal ANBU bodyguard for the Hokage, have a family of my own, and like, but not like the Uchiha, to kill a certain snake if I can."

'That's Akane for ya,' thought Naruto with a cackle having grown up around her.

Sakura looked at Akane with a glare, 'She better stay way from **My** Sasuke-kun.'

'So she's kinda of like me, but at the same time not,' Sasuke thought.

'I figured that would be her reply,' Kakashi thought, "good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi answered.

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked again.

"A Survival test," Kakashi answered again.

"Huh, a Survival test?" asked Naruto.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice," Sakura pointed out, "we already did this back at the academy that's how we got here."

"This isn't like your previous training," Kakashi told her.

"So…uh…so…uh…what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

At that Kakashi started to laugh as they all looked at him.

"Hey!" Sakura called out, "hold on? That's a normal question. What's so funny?"

"Well if I told you the answer your not going to like it," Kakashi told her as he continued to laugh before sobering up fast, "of the 30 graduates only 13 or 12 will be accepted as Genin the other 18 or 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass or fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%." Kakashi looked at their faces to see they were not happy, well, everyone, but Akane who looked like it was old news to her. "See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Naruto yelled. "WE WORK HARD TO GET HERE! BELIEVE IT! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAYS!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked with false surprise, "that was just to select condensates who might became Genin or not."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

"That's how it is," Kakashi told them, "I decided weather you pass or fail. Be at the descanted training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."

'Well I'm not going to be weeded out,' Naruto thought, 'people are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test. Believe it! Believe it!'

'If I fail I'll be separated from Sasuke,' Sakura thought, 'this is a trail of love.'

'This is going to be fun,' Akane thought with a smirk.

"That's it your dismissed," Kakashi told them with a wave of his hand before looking back at them, "oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Sakura and Naruto looked scared to death, but Sasuke who looked calm. It wasn't till Kakashi in a puff of smoke that Akane stood up and walked off heading home.

…...

Darkness of white you can

Through the sadness take your flight

And become the wings that pierce the veil

Spreading strong and true tonight

SLAM!

It was 7:30 am in the morning when Akane could be heard letting out a sigh as she crushed her alarm clock with a crystal made hammer that destroyed the clock. Throwing the covers off of herself as she sat up in bed before Akane looked at the no more clock before slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Great," Akane groaned, "Kaa-san's going to kill me." Akane throw her legs over the edge of the bed with another sigh before she got up grabbed her bathrobe, a towel, and wash clothe. Once Akane walked out of her room she saw Kirara walked out of her own room dressed and heading for the kitchen. This made Akane blinked cause the only two times Kirara wasn't up at 4:00 am meeting her team was when her sensei gave them two days to rest after a long C-Rank mission. "Kirara? Why aren't you with your team?"

Kirara looked at her younger Sister with a smile before letting out a cackle.

"Guy-sensei wanted to focus on Lee's training for 4 hours so he told Neji, Tenten, and I to meet him and Lee at 8 to 8:30," Kirara answered, "so what was that noise that I heard from your room Imouto-chan?"

"I might have destroyed my alarm clock," Akane answered quietly.

Kirara blinked a few times at her younger Sister before she started to laugh while shaking her head.

"Only you would do something like that," Kirara cackled a few times, "your not a morning person are you?"

Akane gave her Sister a look that asked 'Ya think' which only made her Sister to laugh again before she walked by her heading for the bathroom. Once Akane was in the bathroom she turned on the shower and then stripped down before stepping into the tube. She let out a sigh of relief as the warm water washed over her tense muscles. After standing under the water for a bit longer, Akane let her hair wet and continued on with her shower. Once that was done, Akane stepped out of the tube and dried herself off before blew drying her hair, however, when that was done, the young Mamoru placed her robe back on, throw her towel and wash cloth into the dirty laundry, and then headed for her room. Once she was in room, Akane took the time to look around it before letting out.

The room was what one would expect for the child of the Mamoru clan Head even that child was the youngest. The four walls of Akane's room reflected her namesake being a brilliant red color while the carpet was a pale blue color. Her dresser, bed, and mirror frame was made out of red wood trees that where painted over for a glossy shine while her bedding was a pale blue color like the carpet. The glass of the mirror was made out the Mamoru Clan's crystal though it had a glossy shine so it can reflect ones image back.

Walking over to her closet, Akane pulled out her clothes that she placed on her bed before she removed her robe. The youngest Mamoru took a look at herself in the mirror to see that she had grown in the chest area again before she walked over to her dresser and pulled a pair of dark blue upper thigh length socks, a brilliant red bra and matching underwear. Once she had them on, Akane went over to her bed where she picked up a fish net t-shirt that she put on next before she placed on a pale blue v-neck upper calf length in the back while knee length in the front outlined in turquoises kimono that has a dark red javelin over a golden crescent moon on the back that she complete with a dark blue obi.

Akane then picked up her brash and ran it through her slight shoulder length hair before she placed it down. Once again Akane opened up her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue upper arm length gloves outlined in turquoises that she then added a pair of white metal guard outlined in turquoises wrapped around her wrists with brown rope to it. Akane picked up her pale blue Konohagakure headband protector that she tied around her forehead like the some of the Konoha shinobi do. To finish off her look the young Mamoru clipped a silver necklace around her neck that has a dark red javelin over a golden crescent moon hanging from it.

The young Mamoru picked up white bandages that she wrapped round her right thigh where she strapped a pale blue holster before clipping a tan peach scroll pouch to her left hip. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror Akane decided that she was ready grabbing her custom made crystal bow and quiver of arrows along kunai knifes and shuriken that she placed in her holster. When she was finished gathering everything that she needed for the day, Akane walked out of her room and to the kitchen/dinning room.

…...

Akane smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see her Mother and Sister already there.

"Ohaiyo Kaa-san, Onee-san," Akane greeted.

"Ohaiyo Imouto-chan," Kirara greeted with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Akane-chan," her Mother greeted without looking back at her as she cooked.

Akane let out a sigh before she sat at the table across from her Sister just as her Mother placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Arigatō Kaa-san," Akane thanked before started to eat.

"You never did tell us who your Jonin Sensei is yesterday," Kirara spoked after Akane pureed herself a glass of milk, "along with your teammates."

Akane looked up at her Sister before she took a drink the milk and sitting the glass down.

"Kakashi Hatake-baka is my Jonin Sensei," Akane told them as her Mother sat down at the head of the table to eat.

"Kakashi, huh?" her Mother asked, "Minato would be surprised that Kakashi took on a team of Genin if he was still alive." The two Sisters looked at their Mother who had a fair off look on her face before they looked at each other. When they looked back at their Mother, she shocked her head to clear of any negative thought before looking back at her youngest daughter. "Anyways, who are your teammates?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Akane started to list off, "I can handle being on the same team as Naruto. Then there's Sakura Haruno, it'll take everything I have not to kill her and finally we have Sasuke Uchiha-teme, who I really want to maim."

"You know Sasuke's Mother Mikoto and I where really good friends," her Mother told her.

"So?" both Sisters asked.

"You two use to get along with Sasuke when all three of you use to be younger," their Mother stated, "what happened to that?"

"It went out the window," Kirara answered.

"When Sasuke started to act like a total prick that has a stick shoved so far up his ass that he makes the Hyugas seem nice," Akane continued for her Sister, "minus Hinata whose already nice."

"So why should we be nice to him when he's not returning the kindness?" Kirara finished with a question.

"First, Akane watch that languages of yours," their Mother scolded, "second, just give him some time to come around you two, and finally, Akane don't kill your pink haired teammate."

"I said I would try not to kill her," the younger Mamoru reminded her Mother.

Akane let out a sigh before she finished eating, downing the rest of the milk in her glass, and then jumping up to give her Mother a kiss on the cheek and her older Sister a hug. The youngest ran to the door where she quickly started to put on her shoes.

"Ja ne Kaa-san, Onee-san!" Akane shouted after she put on her pale blue length 3" heel boots.

"Have a good day sweetheart!" her Mother called after her as she left the home.

…...

It was around 9:00 am when Akane reached the training grounds making her three teammates to look at her with annoyances on their faces though Akane pretended not to notice as she walked up to them.

"Why are you late, Mamoru?" Sakura asked.

"The reason why I'm late is because I slept till 7:30, did my morning routines, and eat breakfast," she answered her in a monotone.

"Hold on?" Sakura asked, "sensei told us not to eat breakfast."

"Yes and he also said to be here at 5 am, but I don't see him anywhere," Akane pointed out.

Sakura didn't say another word so Akane went over to Naruto to see how he was doing with the bo staff that he was given while they waited for 2 hours or so for Kakashi to show up and when he did show up it was already 11 am.

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi greeted, "ready for your first day?"

"Hey, your late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto growled at him while Akane looked just plain bored and Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Can we get on with it already Kakashi-baka?" Akane asked with a yawn.

"Well *Cough* lets get started," Kakashi stated as he walked up to three stumps while he ignored Akane, "here we go." He sat an alarm clock on a stump and sat it. "It's sat for noon. Your assignment is very simple." At this he pulled three bells out. "You just have to take these bells from me." He jingled them. "That's all there is to it." He throw them up and caught them. "If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch." He then pointed at the stumps. "You'll be tied to one of these post and you'll watch well I eat my lunch in front you."

'So that's why…" Sasuke's thought trailed off.

'He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,' Sakura's thoughts picked up Sasuke's.

'Sucks for them,' Akane thought as she paid attention to Kakashi, 'thought maybe I should have told Naruto.'

Sakura then caught on to something, "wait a minute." Her eyes widen. "There's four of us. How come there are only three bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you would end up tied to a post and altumently disqualified for failing to complete the mission," Kakashi answered, "that one gets sent back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you not prepare to kill me then you won't be able to get a bell."

"Those weapons are to dangerous Sensei!" Sakura yelled out in alarm.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, "especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers." Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. "When I say start then you may begin."

Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was right behind him after having twisted Naruto's arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto's head surprising everyone, but Akane. Sasuke and Sakura stepped back away from him.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi told him, "I didn't even say start yet."

'He's so fast,' thought Sakura. 'I didn't even see it.'

'So this is a Jonin,' thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…" Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go, "how can I put this?" He gave us a one eye smile. "I'm really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start."

All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them, but Naruto. Kakashi looked around the training grounds for the Genin, "A ninja must know how to conceal their movement's and hide effetely." He rubbed the back of his head when he couldn't see them. 'Well they understand that much. They've hidden will and I can't feel Akane's charka. It seems that her Mother taught her well.' Kakashi looked ahead and got a bit of a surprised. "Huh?"

"You and me right now fair and square!" Naruto yelled, "let's go!"

'Fool,' Sasuke and Akane thought.

"You know compared to the others you're a little…bit…weird," Kakashi told him in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, "well, the only thing weird here is your haircut!" He started to ran at Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reached into his scroll pouch. "What?"

"Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu; the physical part," Kakashi told him.

'Taijutsu is hand to hand,' thought Naruto, 'so why is he reaching for a weapon?'

Kakashi pulled from his scroll pouch a book titled 'Make Out Paradise' taking Naruto by surprised.

"What the?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked him, "make your move."

"But…I mean…" he tried to speak, "why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked in a surprised voice, "to find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you though. Anyways with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Akane let out a quiet growl as she glared at Kakashi with what many would have thought was hatred when she was pissed that he was porn in front of them.

"I'M GOING TO CRRRRUSH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he came at me with his fist raised. "AHHH!" He started to punch and kick at Kakashi, but he dodged them easily. "NOW YOUR MINE!"

He tried to punch him again, but Kakashi disappeared before he could hit him which made him even more confused and Kakashi then reappeared right behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi told him making the sign of the tiger.

'Huh?' thought Sakura, 'a hand sign to focus his charka. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous. He could destroy Naruto with that.'

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,' thought Sasuke, 'he's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him.'

'I have a really bad feeling about this,' thought Akane.

"Naruto get out of there quick!" Sakura yelled, "he's going to destroy you!"

"Too late," Kakashi told her. "LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Akane watched as Kakashi jammed his pointing and middle finger up Naruto's ass sending him flying before he fall into the water. Akane sweat dropped as Kakashi returned to his stupid perverted book that she would love to burn right then and there.

'Someone kill me now?' Akane thought with a sweat drop.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all," Sakura stated, "he just poked him."

"Those two are just total idiots," Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok," he mumbled, "now where was I?"

'Kakashi-baka, your just to much for them,' Akane thought, 'but there's reason for this exercise. What is it?'

'That must be against the rules?' thought Sakura, 'he's a Jonin. We can't possible match his strength.'

'I'm not going to let end here,' thought Naruto before he pulled out shuriken. 'I'll attack from the water.'

Akane was about to head over to Sasuke when out of nowhere shuriken shot out of the water and right at Kakashi who caught them without looking up from his damn book. Akane watched as Naruto crawled out of the water soaking wet and breathing a bit hard as he glared at Kakashi who just stared at him with a bored look.

_{Me: Please note that Kakashi always has a bored look even when he was a kid he had that same bored look on his face.}_

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked, "you know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know. I know. You told us already."

"You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage."

"You told us not to eat breakfast!" Naruto yelled at him, "how can I fight when I'm starving to death?!"

All at once Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growled with hunger while Akane just smirked at their misfortune.

'Breakfast?' Sakura thought, 'I didn't even eat dinner last night. Really bad idea to go on a diet.'

'Haha,' Akane mentally laughed, 'it must really suck for them right now.'

"So you caught me off guard that's all it was," Naruto told him, "believe it!" Naruto looked like he was defeated. "I'm so hungry…I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me! I'm going to get one of those bells no matter what! I'm gonna pas this test, I will be came a ninja, and I'm not going back to the Academy!" At that moment a bunch of Naruto clones jumped out of the water catching Kakashi and Akane off guard. "You're overconfident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

'7 Naruto's,' Sakura thought as a some Naruto clans ran by casting Shadows, 'what?' Her eyes widen. 'their not images, their real! How can he do that?'

"Looks like the stories are true," Kakashi mumbled, "he can create Shadow clans." Akane looked at Kakashi who was surprised. "It's a forbidden skill…And he defeated that freak Mizuki with it." Kakashi soon regain his composer before speaking again, "Great Technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long." Kakashi looked Naruto with a bored expression. "You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu…" To his and Akane's surprise Naruto grabbed him from behind.'What? He got me from behind!'

'Even I can't get him from behind!' Akane yelled in her head.

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruto asked, "good advice sensei. Believe it!" A Naruto clone clinged to Kakashi's back. "I had one of my clones came out of the river then sneak up behind you super quiet." Naruto then ran at Kakashi ready to hit him. "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

'When did Naruto get so cool?' Sakura thought.

'A diversionary tacit nice,' Sasuke thought.

'It's not going to worrrrrk,' Akane thought as she watched Naruto.

"Your mine and so are those bells!" Naruto yelled as he went to punch Kakashi, but he only ended up punching his own clone. "Huh?"

'He's holding himself,' Sakura thought, "Naruto punched…Naruto."

"Ouch!" Naruto clone yelled.

Akane watched with amusement as Naruto and his clones accused each other of being Kakashi.

"It you," Naruto said while pointing at one of his clones. "You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you? You transformed into me using a jutsu!"

The clones and the real Naruto started to fight each other.

"Hey! Let's undo the jutsu so that way there's only be two of us then we'll know whose who."

Naruto and his clones continued to fight.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier fool?"

Akane sweat drop at Naruto's stupidity.

"Me! You're the fool!"

Akane then face palm.

"Just undo the jutsu!"

When the jutsu was undone there was only one Naruto and he was beaten pretty badly as well.

'Baka,' Akane thought, 'now, what was the meaning of this blasted test again?'

'Naruto you are so not…cool,' Sakura thought.

'He got you with a replacement jutsu loser,' Sasuke thought, 'with this jutsu you can quickly switch your own body with an object, so the enemy think he's attacking you, but really attacking a log or rock leaving him wide open for a counter attack. In this case the Jonin allowed himself to get cought then switched bodies with one of the Naruto's clones, so Naruto thought he was attacking the Jonin when in fact he was attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.'

Akane sweat drop when Naruto spotted a bell knowing it was a trap.

"A bell!" Naruto yelled before he grinned evilly. "I must have gotten him with my attack." He ran over to it. "He dropped a bell." Naruto was then hanging upside down from the tree the bell was under. "Hey!" he started to wiggle. "What is this?" Akane was giggling quietly from her place. "Get me down!" He continued to wiggle. "Somebody!"

'Of course it was a trap,' Sasuke thought, 'that Jonin doesn't let his guard down even when he is fighting a fool like Naruto.'

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he tried to reach the bell. "The bell!" He soon stopped moving when Kakashi picked up the bell. "Oh."

"*Sigh* Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you," Kakashi told him while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. "Oh and if the bit is obvious don't take it." He half turn to Naruto. "A Ninja must see through deception."

"I. Get. It," Naruto said as he wiggled about.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it," Kakashi told Naruto as he turned to face Naruto. "You think you get it which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Sasuke's eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down. 'He finally dropped his guard now's my chance.'

Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making him stared wide eyed at the scene, but she soon was smirking.

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled, "are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"

Akane's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.

'Way to go Sasuke,' she thought with sarcasm, 'you just killed a log.'

Akane watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.

'Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,' Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. 'I got to move fast.' Sasuke picked up speed. 'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.'

Akane moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.

'So that's where he is,' Kakashi thought, "hahaha.'


End file.
